1. Technical Field
The following description relates to one or more storage media which are portable and capable of storing data therein, particularly to one or more storage media connectable with a general-purpose connecting port of a personal computer to which any of a printer and a storage medium can be connected.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, there has been known a personal computer provided with a connecting portion connectable with a USB memory as a general-purpose port to which any of a printer and a storage medium can be connected. Additionally, Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 2005-138531 (hereinafter, referred to as '531 publication) discloses that a printer provided with a connecting portion connectable with the USB memory can automatically read print data from the USB memory to perform a printing operation based on the print data, when the USB memory storing the print data is connected with the connecting portion. Generally, the above function of the printer is so called as “direct printing.”
In order to perform the direct printing with the USB memory, it may be required to store print data generated by a printer driver into the USB memory, instead of storing a file generated by an application thereinto. In this regard, there has also been proposed a printer driver having a function of storing the print data generated by the printer driver into the USB memory. Specifically, the printer driver is provided with a check box “Output Print Data into File” such that the print data can be stored into the USB memory by checking the check box and then performing the printing operation.